nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Chunin Match four: Kanon vs. Tetsuo
Participants Kanon Senju, Tetsuo Hyuga Proctor: Ken'ichi Ryu Step in Judge: Uzumaki Athena Match KaminariKaito: -Kanon had been told to meet up at the ruins of the Valley of the End with the rest of the fighters from Kirigakure, but he was running a bit behind. Walking along the path he was following he would come across a crater in the earth that had running water falling into it. His eyes would blink a few times and he would sigh out in releif that he had made it to the place of the first round of the Chuunin exams. He looked down into the crater and saw that there looked like a big crowd for the event as was normal for something of this caliber. Kanon wasn't nervous though he was very confident in his ability to beat almost anyone that the officials could throw at him. With that in mind he would take off running down the path to enter the crater. Coming to the bottom he would register and then move toward the contestants seating area. He saw a lot of people he knew and many more that he didn't have a clue about. A couple of the weirdos from Amegakure even had pure white eyes. This weirded Kanon out a bit, but he would just laugh it off and head to watch the first round. It seemed like a fair couple of fights and the obvious victor had won. Waiting for the next round Kanon would stretch a bit and then be completely caught off guard as his name was called against one of the Hyuga clan. His slick smirk would curl a bit as he mumbles to himself. "Here comes the boom..." Immediately after this he would head to the edge of the rim of the water lake under the waterfalls and drops down onto the water waiting for his opponent to come join him. Standing still he would watch his opponent come out.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo had been summoned to the Valley of the End for the long awaited Chunin Exams, the trials to see young ninja to climb the ranks of the villages they represented. He attended this with the other Genin of the Amegakure, having watched a fight his brother Yazuka took part in while sitting at the edge of his seat and chanting his name during the match. After that, Tetsuo spent much of the rest of the time warming up with some light exercising and stretching along with meditation to calm himself. Now, it was Tetsuo’s turn to finally take a stand. As he approached the path leading into the crater, Tetsuo’s face expressed total determination as he marched quietly while looking upon his opponent that had just entered in. As he walked down the path, the same mantra repeats inside his head to keep himself on his feet yet calm: “It is a ninja’s duty to be ready for anything.” His hands were clenched into fists, his mind focusing the moment at hand as it would determine his place among the village. Tetsuo’s armory consisted only of six kunai on his thigh pouch, an assortment of ordinances that are stowed with his kunai including two flash bombs, two smoke bombs and two explosive tags, six shuriken in the round pouch tied upon his black sash which was bound around his white Hyuga robe, a pair of black tonfa sticks tucked behind him inside of the sash band, and a white-handled katana that rests over his left shoulder while also tied onto his sash. When Tetsuo reached the edge of the crater, he dropped down into it and landed onto the water where the proctor stood. Next, he took a spot on the proctor’s left side and stood still while waiting for his opponent to approach so he would bow before him before the fight would commence. Once it did start, Tetsuo would be in the Gentle Fist stance with his left arm out and fingers relaxed while the right arm was tucked close to his body with a fist formed. KaminariKaito: -Seeing the Hyuga walk out onto the water Kanon would realize that this was one of those white eye freaks he had seen before. He would blink a coulpe times and then see that he was readying himself for he fight. Kanon would laugh a bit and then look to the proctor and nod as the man then drops his arm in a chopping motion and then backs up a good few feet. Kanon would immediately start forming hand seals one after another. First was Bird then came Dog and finally it was the Clone Seal. Finishing this a couple puffs of smoke would form on either side of Kanon. As the smoke faded two exact copies of him would be standing there. Kanon would snap and the two would take off running. One was going left and one was going right as if they were trying to circle the young Hyuga. The Clone on the left would come in from behind him and the one on the right would just come straight at his side. That being done the real Kanon would take a defensive stance with his right hand on his katana and waits to see what the result of this little attack was going to be. The wind would be blowing softly through his hair as it moves a bit of it across his forehead.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo looked upon Kanon, shaking his head in response to the laughter, as Kanon began to drop one of his arms in a chopping motion before backing up a few feet away. He carefully observed Kanon as he conducted a Clone Technique by using the Bird and Dog hand signs, and then noticed that two Kanon clones were formed and they approach him as if to flank him from his left and right sides. While this progressed, Tetsuo kept himself still and calm as he grasped onto the hand his own katana from behind his left shoulder with his left hand while drawing a smoke from the thigh pouch with his right hand. Next, Tetsuo backed away with a quick leap ten feet from where he stood to see the first clone attempting to flank him from behind come up within his sights with the second clone. Tetsuo had the single kunai in his right hand and held the blade upside down while drawing the katana from its sheath to bring it down upon the first clone with an overhead strike, and then bring it around to conduct a horizontal cut from left to right with his left hand facing up as he grasped the handle and twisted his waist while conducting the horizontal cut. Should these particular clones block his attacks, Tetsuo would immediately crush the smoke bomb in his hand to let the smokescreen build up around him. That would limit their visibility as he would be concealed in the gray smoke. Next, while the smokescreen built up, Tetsuo would quickly and quietly rest his hands together and close his eyes, allowing the veins upon his temples to tense up to unlock his Byakugan. After that, he would creep into the smoke and flank the two blind clones and hastily plant an explosive tag upon them. He would then carefully leap out of the smoke just in time before the smokescreen fades away and put his hands together to use the Snake hand sigh, causing the explosive tags to explode from remote detonation and destroy the two clones. KaminariKaito: -As the two clones came in the boy had reacted just as Kanon wanted him to. He went on the offensive, you see these weren't regular clones they were Earth Clones and had special abilites. The clone on the right would stop mid run far enough away that he wouldn't be able to get struck by the boy, but the left clone would come running right in to take the blow from the katana. Quickly mud would errupt from the clone and spray at the boy. If any part of the mud touched the boy he would soon become entagled by it and unable to move. If it all missed him the clone would reform and attack again. As the boy was dealing with the mud from the left clone the second clone on the right would come running up from the other side and go for a drop kick sort of motion to the boy's head. Kanon at this point would shove his hand into his pouch and take out about three senbon and a Kunai. The Kunai would be sent out toward the boy's chest followed close behind with the three senbon. This would create cover for the senbon and hopefully cause atleast a couple of them to hit. If they did hit they would cause immense pain and bleeding.- JusticeAndPunishment: Upon drawing his katana, Tetsuo saw the clone on his right stop in mid run while swinging the blade over his head while drawing and rolled his arm around to conduct the left-to-right horizontal cut to bring down the clone on his right. The blade began cleave right into the midsection of the clone, and oddly enough something occurred that Tetsuo never quite put into account. The clone did take the damage, but brown sludge began to splash as a result of the strike. Without hesitating, Tetsuo rolled away from the clone by crouching down and tumbling down while curled up as the blade is held horizontal upon his body with the broad end facing his body and the edge of the blade pointing up. As he got up, he noticed that the clone reformed. He was just about to back away when he felt a heavy smack upon the right side of his head, causing him to fall to his left side and roll for a bit. He could feel the pain already in his head as this happened, and he then put himself into a kneeling position crushed the smoke bomb in his right hand to conduct a smoke screen so to begin a quick recovery so he does not wander off dazed towards the attacking clones. He would stay within the smoke and activate his Byakugan by closing his eyes slow deep breaths which would be drowned out by the hissing of the gray smoke as it would build up around him. His hands together, fingers touching, his veins pulsing and tensing up upon his temples, Tetsuo would proceed with the backup plan he intended to once the Byakugan is activated. The Byakugan would allow him to see into the smoke should the clones be looking for him inside it. Should they be inside of the cloud, he would flank them and rig them with the explosive tags and detonate them after leaping back at ten feet from the site of the smokescreen screen. If the clones planned to avoid the smokescreen, Tetsuo would focus on his recovery and take out a flash bomb from inside his thigh pouch. Next, he would carefully target Kanon as he would be standing far away and observe him preparing any weapons he may have. Then, Tetsuo would throw the flash bomb directly towards Kanon in an attempt to blind him. To determine the right range to throw the flash bomb, Tetsuo would lick a finger and stick it up in the air to feel any wind current. This would determine the angle of where the flash bomb would fly off to. Following that, Tetsuo would lift up his left arm and extend it out with the katana upside down and resting under his arm. This would be used for determining the elevation of how high to throw the flash bomb as if it would be a live grenade. Finally, Tetsuo would hurl the flash bang with all his might towards Kanon intending it to at least crash upon the surface of the water and unleash the bright light. Meanwhile, Tetsuo would then use his next tactic. Keeping his eyes closed in the smokescreen, Tetsuo would put his hands together and use the hand sign configuration from the Ram to the Snake to the Tiger to unlock the Clone Technique. Two clones would then run out of the smoke that they emerged from and run from opposite directions. Indeed, they are not like Kanon’s clones but Tetsuo’s own are for diversionary tactics. To Tetsuo, this would be fighting fire with fire. KaminariKaito: -Kanon was watching from a safe distance as the Hyuga boy fought his Earth clones. So far he was reacting just the way Kanon could only hope for. Attacking Kanon's Clones was a bad idea as they would just try to encase him in the mud or kick him in the head again. Seeing the boy throw down a smoke bomb that encased him and Kanon's clone that had already been struck. As the clone refoms it would take off with the other and head toward the open ground that was just about ten feet away. Kanon would follow suit and head up to the open ground that they were headinig for. Getting to the ground Kanon would begin weaving hand seals as he steps behind the two clones of his. He starts with Boar, then Snake, and finishes with Dragon. Holding this seal he would wait to see what the opponenet was going to do before he did what was intended. The jutsu he was warming up was the double suicide decapitation technique. Kanon's thick black hair was hot on the top of his head as it sways in the soft breeze. A sweet smell was on the air. Something like the aroma of fresh flowers and honeysuckle. Kanon always liked the smell of honeysuckle, it reminded him of his mother as she used fresh honeysuckle to freshen up their house when he was very young.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo began to recover from the kick to the right side of his head while inside of the smoke, using his Byakugan to watch upon Kanon from the distance. He was just about to draw one explosive tag on the clone that is within the radius of the smokescreen from the smoke bomb he had just crushed, only to see the one clone he attacked and reformed group up with the other clone back to the real Kanon who had just entered the open ground. That was too far out of range for him to throw a flash bomb. Upon this moment, Tetsuo decided to rest his hands together with fingers touching and began to calm himself as he began to prepare the Clone Technique. As a result, Tetsuo focused the chakra within him before conducting the hand signs starting with the Ram, then the Snake, and ending with the Tiger. As a result, the two clones are formed inside of the smoke. Tetsuo then instructed them to go to the open area in plain sight to distract the two clones. As they cannot fight, all they could do is taunt and antagonize. One clone decided to make silly faces at the clone that chose to escape before coming across Tetsuo as he was going to do an overhead attack with the katana. The other clone decided to pull down his black shinobi pants halfway down to moon the clone with a bare bottom, swaying it side to side while doing “Nyah, nyah, nyah-nyah, nyah” over and over. At this time, Tetsuo began to put one and one together at the situation unfold: much of his tactics were already being figured out from the start of the match. With Kanon utilizing Earth-based jutsu, Tetsuo would have to use the environment around him while his clones were busy at work with their taunting and antagonizing. He knew that Earth would have some notable weaknesses against certain elements, so this was to turn into very much a game of roshambo. Therefore, Tetsuo would need to improvise so he would evade Kanon and his Earth clones. “Think of the environment around you, Tetsuo. Use it to your own advantage.” He knew he cannot use any elemental jutsu, so therefore he would have to use the environment itself. Looking around quickly through the smoke by his Byakugan, he was rock upon the mountain faces in an addition to the waterfalls and the plants and grass on the ground away from the open space that is all dirt. Leaving the clones to continue their absurd behavior, Tetsuo concentrated enough chakra that allowed him to augment his legs for speed and strength. Through this, he would have to remain off the ground at a safe distance from the clones and from any ground attacks from Kanon. Tetsuo, in the end, would have to remain above Kanon to evade him and use ranged attacks. Once molding enough chakra into his legs and feet, Tetsuo decided to leap and began to bound up on the rock faces surrounding the valley to stay in the air as long as possible. The same mantra began to echo in his head as he made a random path of trajectory as he bounded from one rock face to the other. Next, he reached into his shuriken pouch and pulled out all six of his shuriken so that they would rest between his fingers. Then, he pulled back both his arms so they rest upon his chest and flung them out toward Kanon as he was still concentrating on building up chakra for whatever tactic he had next. The shuriken would be to only wound Kanon enough so that the upper blades would at least slice open a couple of flesh wounds upon the middle areas of the upper arms which would be enough to inflict pain that would distract the use of conducting any hand signs for jutsu deployment. The center blades would go directly for the sides of the thighs to inflict injury and they would be accompanied by the lower blades that would try injuring within either above or below the knees to immobilize any chance of advance or retreat through running or jumping. Followed by that, after throwing the six shuriken, Tetsou would then throw a rigged kunai that would have an explosive tag and throw it just behind the shuriken through a quick draw. Two kunai would be rigged in advance unless having to place the tags manually upon any subject that would be close by within melee range. The kunai would be thrown towards the feet of Kanon, and while still bounding upon the rocks and keeping himself in midair Tetsuo would detonate the one explosive tag with the Snake hand sign. The intention would be to create an explosion that would at least propel Kanon and have him crash into an area that would at least hurt him but not kill him. After that, Tetsuo would continue his bounding upon the rock surfaces while keeping close to any water and within the air so to stay off the ground. The trees down below would help be as landing and launching points to continue himself to keep himself above the earth that Kanon has an advantage over. KaminariKaito: -The Hyuga boy sent out two clones of himself to do what Kanon would shake his head at. Seeing that they were obviously no threat to him Kanon would keep one clone of his facing them and the other would be watching the Hyuga as he did his running and jumping tricks. As the clone and Kanon saw the boy throw the projectiles toward Kanon's location Kanon would know to stop his jutsu before it even started and take off running. This would waste the already allocated chakra which wasn't really that much considering that this was a C ranked jutsu. As Kanon ran he would grab two kunai from his pouch that had two paper bombs attached to it. His arm would move in a quick twitching motion as he flung it toward the Hyuga's body in mid air. As he was mid air and not close enough to another rock to bounce off of it would be extremely hard for this to be dodged. Just as he lets loose of the kunai an explosion would sound off behind Kanon and the clone that had been standing in path between Kanon and the Hyuga would be hit by the shurriken and the kunai with the paper bomb. Errupting into mud the clone's body would fall to the ground and within the next thirty seconds it would reform in it's regular state. Being hit with the shockwave of the paper bomb's explosion, Kanon would leave the ground and roll on his left shoulder in a tumbling motiona few times before returning to his feet.- IlAthena: -Suddenly standing in the stands narrowing her eyes on the match before her. The kunai streaming through the air twisting and trailing towards its intended target, leaning forward slightly as she suddenly pulled one of her scrolls she had strapped to her thigh, and unfurling it pulling on the stuck down edge and slamming it on the step by her foot summoning one of her soldier puppets, Slinging her threads around it in the matter of a one second. Practises of fast summoning her puppets would be her saving grace and indeed her students suddenly raising her hands as her soldier flitted running across, dashing across the ground, kicking up dirt as it moved. The 6'2 black clad soldier puppet imbued with her own chakra swooping in and in the same moment pulling away the chest armour chaining, metal and layered chakra imbued wood exterior pulling Tetsuo by the hand suddenly and throwing him inside it. Closing the armour chest piece over with a click its form around him protectively. Puppet nin glove gripping the dirt and digging in resisting the sudden concussive wave at its now turning back as her chakra layered over its shell. Protecting its occupant from the blast, Fire and smoke violently whipping around its shell, scorching it and darkening it over the chains that covered its exterior. Taking the damage to the little pieces of fabric that adorned it, Little flames igniting on its surface as she twisted her hands weaving her chakra over her threads and down and over her puppet boosting the intensity of the chakras protective layering over her puppet, being aided by the materials it was made from. Its hand wrapping around his chest as he fell to his knees holding him inside protectively slightly cringing around him his masked head bowed. Standing against the winds force of the blast whipping the air around the field and her cloak as she called out to proctor of the match- “This Match is done!” Final Verdict Reasoning Tetsuo had a double Fault leading to a Red Card which gave Kaito the win.